The Broken Angel series: Chapter 3
by TheBrokenAngelRose
Summary: After a well deserved rest, the guys are headed to a small town for a hunt. They then find out that Rhose has arranged a meeting with her so called 'friends' and she has to meet them at an old house at the end of the street in the next town. (Also: are Sam and Priya starting to like being in each others company?)


**The Broken Angel serious**

**Chapter 3: Childhood Nightmares:**

**The chapter following Chapter 2: Vampires and Angels…**

Recap:

When Alis had finished in the shower, the six of them headed out into the car park. Alis jumped into her Cadillac and started the engine. She rolled down the window and shouted "Come on boys, we got a sister to save!" she shouted over 'Heat of the moment' playing on her radio. Castiel was sat in the passenger seat, enjoying the radio for once. Everyone else jumped into the Impala (Rhose was sat in the front seat next to Dean, of course). Dean followed Alis all the way up a steep hill and through a forest road to come to an old theme park that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Everyone got out of the cars and headed for the entrance.

"There is a dark power that lingers here," said Castiel as he turned to face Alis. Rhose nodded and pulled out her knife protectively. Everyone else loaded their shotguns, packed bags of salt and Bobby carried an exorcism book. They entered the entered the park, clueless to what they were up against!

….

"Come on, we're wasting time!" said Alis as her pace quickened. Everyone followed in silence, watching each other's backs. Castiel could see that something was on Alis's mind, and it was seriously troubling her. He desperately wanted to know what it was so he could help her. Even though he wanted to find out what it was, he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make it awkward. Instead, he touched her forehead and all her memories came flooding in. Her family. Her family. Everything. Then he saw it, what she was troubled about. But it wasn't just troubling her, it was scaring her. She feared the demon from her childhood had gotten to her sister and that she might not be able to stop it. Castiel took his hand from her head and she opened her eyes.

"Castiel, did you just look into my thoughts and memories?" she said hoping he hadn't.

"Yes…I'm sorry, but I knew something was troubling you and that you wouldn't tell me if I asked so it was the only option." he said with regret in his tone.

"Did….did you see…him?" she whispered. Castiel nodded and she hugged him. As he hugged back, he felt her shaking with fear. He knew that her life was almost ended by him, but that was years ago. Why was she still afraid of him?

"Come on…let's find your sister," he said, rubbing her shaking arms. She held his hand and felt very safe around him. Suddenly, Alis ran over to a building and barged through the doors.

"Alis…wait," Castiel and Rhose ran after her and the rest of them took out their weapons.

"Alis…Alis where are you?" Rhose and Castiel took turns calling for her and they soon caught up to her. She stood in the light looking at something in the palm of her hand. When she turned around, her face was flooded with tears.

"It's Priya, she was here…," the tears kept flowing down her face. Castiel stepped into the light and saw what she was holding in her hand? It was a necklace made of silver in the shape of a devil's trap; above this were the letters P and L in silver (obviously the initials of Priya). Alis had one that was exactly the same but instead of P and L, it had A and L for Alis.

Alis looked down at the necklace and rubbed it with her finger.

"Alis…its ok to care for your family…you don't have to hide your feelings you know," said Castiel, his voice low in volume.

"I know, I just hate dragging other people into my problems," she said as she dried her face with her sleeve. Castiel put his warm hands on Alis's cheeks.

"Where not 'other people', we're your friends and we will help you no matter what….ok?" he said, looking her in the eye. Rhose stood in the background with her arms crossed, smiling at the two and shaking her head (like a mother would if her son had brought home a new girl). Suddenly, Alis started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" said Castiel with his hands on her shoulders.

"Freezing!" said Alis. Castiel immediately took off his trench coat and laid it on Alis's shoulders. She looked at him with appreciation. He guided her towards the door. Rhose grabbed his shoulder and whispered "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Erm…go ahead Alis, I'll catch up to you..," he said as he let go of her shoulders. Alis carried on walking and when the door was shut, Rhose and Castiel began to talk.

"What did you see when you looked into the girl's mind?" said Rhose. "I know you saw something so you may as well tell me already."

"I saw…well…her…demon!" he said, just as confused as Rhose was.

"What…you mean…she has her own demon?" said Rhose as she raised her voice.

"I don't understand it either," said Castiel, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, can we talk about this later, I really wanna help Alis find her sister."

Rhose nodded and they both headed to the door. When they got outside, Alis had ran off again. Bobby, Sam and Dean all stood there. Guilty.

"Why did you let her get away, she could be anywhere now," Cas looked around hysterically, waiting for a sign.

"There," said Sam. Everyone followed his vision. Outside of a small, run down building was Cas's trench coat. They all ran over to check it out.

"She must be inside," said Dean, brushing some dust off the wall. Castiel quickly slipped on his coat and headed inside, followed by Bobby, Sam, Dean and Rhose. They silently searched around for Alis. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the other room. Each of them put their ear to the wall and listened…

**When Alis ran off….**

Alis walked slowly through the dust. Searching. Hoping. When she turned around a sharp corner, she saw her sister through the window that lead into the next room. She ran swiftly through the doors but the next thing she saw she did not expect. She saw him. A tall, dark haired man stood their staring at her. His name was Nazar, and this wasn't the first time they'd met.

"Nazar…," she said with her voice almost a shout. He walked over to her holding an empty wine glass.

"Alis…your just in time…I was afraid I'd have to start without you," he said in a sly yet majestic voice. He hovered over to her sister and sliced her arm, filling the glass with her blood.

"Why are you doing this Nazar? I though your boss had no interest in us anymore…" said Alis with her hands in her pockets. He turned around sharply and stared through his barely open eyes. Nazar walked in circles around her as if he was inspecting her.

"You see…he changed his mind. I was sent to kill you and do what I want with the sister. You are in a lot of trouble with his; you've been killing a lot of his men you see. But I think one of you can get out alive…but at a cost…"

"I don't have any money if that's what you want…" said Alis as she turned out her pockets.

"No…I think you know what I want from you," he said, stroking Priya's face. He took out a knife and held it above his head ready to strike.

"Oh well…," he said as he swung the knife.

"NO…wait. Wait." Alis held her hands out, telling him to stop. "And you will promise she will walk out of here alive and you won't go back for her?" she asked.

"A deal's a deal," he said, holding his hand out ready for her to shake on it. When both hands collided, Nazar pulled Alis and their lips collided too!

…**..**

After listening through the wall for the sign of movement, Castiel couldn't take it anymore so he barged through the doors and saw what was going on (Nazar and Alis).

"What in Gods good name is going on here?" shouted Rhose when she saw the two. Castiel stood with his mouth open wide and tears running down his face.

"Alis…?" he mumbled.

"CASTIEL…URM…THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE…I…I WAS JUST SEALING A DEAL!" she shouted waving her hands in front of her. His face went from sad and depressed to angry and murderous.

"What deal…?" he said, his voice lower than usual. Alis didn't realise what she had said and her face went red. She didn't think he would be able to take it, knowing that she was going to hell in 12 months but she knew she couldn't keep it from him.

"I…I…I sold my soul!" she started to cry because she knew Cas was angry.

"What, what for…?" said Cas as the tears stopped flowing.

"The safety of my sister. I know…I know…I didn't think it would come to this but I did what I had too. A family should never end in blood and I just prevented that from happening to my sister. I don't mind, really. I just glad she's safe…," her speak was interrupted by Castiel. He pushed her out of the way and came face to face with Nazar.

"YOU!" he shouted with his teeth together. Nazar gave a smirk to Alis and disappeared. Suddenly, the chains holding Priya crumbled to dust and she woke up from her sleep. Priya's eyes looked up at Alis and her eyes began to tear up. She had herd everything and she knew what her sister had done for her.

"What did you just do…?" she asked as she stood up. Alis walked over and put her hands on Priya's shoulders.

"I did what I had to," she answered Priya's question. Alis turned to look at Cas but he wasn't there. He was gone! Alis grabbed her sister's hand and ran outside. Cas was on his knees in the middle of the open ground. Crying his eyes out, he kept reciting the word 'why'. Rhose shoved Alis out of the way and ran over to tend to her brother.

"Cas…you ok brother?" she laid her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his arm with his other hand. He just knelt there, not saying anything. She put her hand on his head and saw what he was thinking. His mind was black. Nothing. When she had finished looking, his head felt cold and his skin had gone pale.

"Cas? Are you there..?" Rhose also began to cry. She turned around and gave Alis the evils. She ran up to Alis and held her against a wall with a knife to her throat.

"You…You did this to him. You're a bitch you know that?" Dean held Priya back and Sam tapped Rhose's shoulder. She turned to him and said nothing. He backed off and she continued. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"No…stop…it wasn't her fault…," When Rhose turned around. Castiel was stood up, wiping the tears away. She looked so happy was able to talk but she still held the knife to Alis's throat.

"Just look at what she did to you Cas…she deserves to die!" She moved the knife down to Alis's chest and gently pierced it where her heart was beating.

"Rhose? What would you have done if you were in her position and I was in Priya's at the time?" Rhose thought for a minute or two and lowered the knife and let Alis go.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," she said to Alis before she walked away. Alis gave her a nod and she looked at Cas and sighed.

"Go to him, I think he needs you now more than ever!" said Rhose as she motioned her head towards him with a forgiving smile on her face. Alis ran as fast as she could and collided with Cas as she wrapped her body around him. Barely managing to stay up-right, he gave a relieved smile and held her like it was their last night together. Castiel whispered "I will always forgive you" softly into her ear. She cried and cried as she held the collar of his coat. Cas picked her up and they kissed…and kissed…and kissed.

**PAUSE… **

**As the writer of this story, I really should leave the crying to the audience…but when I was writing this I was on Skype with my good friend abzbee (read her Fanfictions!) and I made myself cry. I sent her the paragraph and she cried too. I knew this was gonna be hard but I didn't know it was gonna make me cry. :'( . You see, Alis is the fictional version of abzbee and Rhose is the fictional version of me…so it got all emotional! **

**Back to the story…..**

Everyone stood there and stared at them. They were all surprisingly (even Bobby!) happy for them after all the emotion they were going through. Alis's feet were completely off the floor and Castiel was still able to hold her up. After they had stopped kissing, everyone headed back to the car, still shaken up from what had happened that day.

When they got to the motel, they booked another room for the night and decided Sam and Priya would share it. Bobby finally realised that he was gonna get some peace so a smile leaked onto his face. Everyone retreated to their rooms, all very tired and emotional from that day. Dean and Rhose snuggled together on the couch drinking beer, Cas and Alis talked for hours about how they loved each other, Sam and Priya introduced themselves and Bobby turned in for the night. Happy days!

The next morning, Sam woke up with Priya grasping his shoulder, smiling as if they were together. He knew he couldn't move because he would wake her but he felt very awkward with her next to him. She woke up and fell off the bed screaming.

"What…where am I?" she looked up at Sam.

"Its ok…you're in a motel and your sister is next door." He backed away giving her some space. She looked so confused and when he mentioned the words 'your sister' her smile turned into a frown.

"So…that dream wasn't really a dream at all, It was real?" she questioned her nightmare and sat on the floor, her eyes tearing up. Sam picked her up of the floor and steadied her on her feet. Then he went over to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Priya walked over to the table and took a seat were she could keep an eye on Sam.

"I'm sorry about before, I don't know why I was hugging you like that. I guess I have been really lonely since Alex passed," she yawned. Sam poured the coffee and sat down next to Priya. She sipped the hot coffee and smiled at him as if to say thank you.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's Alex?" said Sam, immediately regretting asking that question. Priya frowned again and looked at the bracelet that said ALEX on it.

"He was my partner until…well…until a demon got to him before I did," she looked as if it was all her fault. Sam rubbed her shoulder and said "I'm so sorry to hear that." They sat for a while, drinking coffee and sharing stories until their conversation was rudely interrupted by Dean. He came in and went straight over to the fridge, ignoring Sam and Priya in the process. He grabbed a beer, opened it and then realised that they were there.

"Oh, hi…am I interrupting something?" said Dean smirking at Sam.

"NO…," shouted Sam and Priya as they shuffled away from each other. Soon, everyone was in their room discussing what their next move was.

"I think it would be wise to stay together if I have gained anything from this adventure," everyone nodded and each of the 'couples' partnered up for a journey. Bobby had found a job nearby and though it would be good for them to check it out.

"Sounds good, what have we got to go on?" said Sam, eager to start.

"I found a few murders in a town nearby and thought it would be worth checking out," said Bobby, shuffling all the papers into one neat pile and putting them in front of Sam.

"Priya, are you well enough to travel?" said Alis, rubbing Priya's arm.

"I think I'll manage," she said, sneaking a peak over to Sam. He saw that she was looking at him but refused to look back. He didn't want to give Dean any ideas. She giggled slightly and then her face remained straight for the rest of the conversation. When the conversation was over, everyone went out to the car park and they argued about who was gonna ride with who. Castiel got in the passenger seat of Alis's car and refused to move. No one questioned him. Finally, they decided and it was like this

The Impala:

Dean was driving (obviously) and Rhose was in the passenger seat.

Bobby and Sam were in the back (poor Sam)

Alis's Cadillac:

Alis was driving and Castiel was next to her.

Priya was in the back, glad to be around so many hunters.

Dean was singing away to his favourite tunes and Rhose had the window down. Dean kept looking at her as her hair was flowing like a river. They both had sunglasses on and the sun was beating down for most of the day. Bobby continued to roll his eyes every time Dean took a three second look at Rhose before his eyes returned to the road. Sam, however, was looking through the window, thinking about Priya. He wasn't usually into the ladies but Priya made him feel…different. He didn't know why but he did know he liked it. Rhose couldn't help but feel at home when she was surrounded by hunters. She liked to know that someone else understood her besides the other Angels. When she fell for Dean, she wasn't sure how Cas would take it, but Alis saved her ass in that situation. She liked Alis. She knew that it was destiny for them to become great friends. Dean was also glad that Cas and Alis were together. He knew Castiel well and knew having Alis with him would teach him a thing or two about the human world.

Alis was also singing along 'Living on prayer' with her head rocking back and forth. Castiel was fascinated by this action and started to copy her. She took a look at him and started to laugh.

"Yea, now you're gettin' it!" she said, still laughing. Priya was miming the lyrics to the song but she preferred not to rock her head like a mad woman so she sat with her arms crossed in the back of the car. Priya could help but think about Sam. He seemed like a really nice guy but she didn't want it to get weird so she decided to let him make the first move (if it was going to happen).

Half way there, they stopped at a small restaurant for a break from the road. When everyone had ordered (except Cas and Rhose), they all sat in silence, very tired from the trip so far. Rhose and Cas stared out of the same window at the rain that poured outside. Dean was so happy. He had pie! Sam and Priya were happy for they finally got to sit next to each other on a separate table. Alis was feeling awkward so she decided to start conversation.

"So…it must be weird…ya know…being brother and sister and having the same boss," she said after she had swallowed her food. Cas and Rhose both looked at her with utter confusion.

"What, do you all think we work for the same guy? Jeez, I though Castiel might have told you by now!" she said, resisting the urge to punch him in the face for making things awkward. He just shrugged.

"Wait, if you don't work for the same guy as Cas, who do you work for?" said Dean, with a mouth full of pie.

"Well I guess it's about time I told someone, and I trust you guys so I guess its ok," she sighed. "You know Castiel is an Angel of the Lord right? Well, in a messenger for the Gods. This means I serve more than one God and because I am of a Greek origin, can you guess who those THREE Gods are?" she said, holding her hands out either side of her waiting for an answer.

"Zeus, Poseidon and…Hedes?" said Sam, realising that serving Hedes is a bad thing. Rhose nodded and everyone around her gasped.

"Come on, it's not a bad thing. It just means I have more responsibility and that I serve one of the evil Greek Gods, that all!" she was very surprised at how they were reacting.

"So, is Hedes the all-powerful ruler of the underworld like in the books?" asked Alis.

"Actually, he's just a very powerful demon who is in charge of a lot more demons, that all. We all at one point serve the actual high ruler of hell and not even I have met him." She said as she looked down at the floor. She had been to hell before on a mission and she never wanted to go there again.

"Wait…you work for demons?" questioned Sam, he was very into the Greek religion and wanted to know more.

"Not by choice, I hate the damn things. There so pushy," she just thought of them as bad tempered humans because she hadn't seen what they can really do yet.

"So…which one is your favourite God?" asked Dean. She had to think for a moment and then she began to speak.

"I do like Zeus, but he is too serious about life so it would have to be…Poseidon! He's awesome and I worship him more than anybody. Hedes, well…he isn't the nicest of Gods but he can be forgiving from time to time so he's…ok I guess." She shrugged her shoulders as if they were high school kids and they were talking about guys in their class. Dean carried on eating his pie in peace. Priya seemed very confused because she had only just found out that Angel exist, now different Gods exist too.

"Can we talk about something else because I'm getting really confused?" she asked politely. It went completely silent as they all tried to think of something else to talk about. They all sat there with their eyes rolling around avoiding eye contact. Cas and Rhose began staring at each other furiously. Everyone knew that they were communication through thought and they all agreed that they were being very rude. Bobby made a loud coughing sound and they both turned to look at him (with the same expression).

"Rhose, you had to go and arrange this for the most inappropriate date possible didn't you!" said Castiel as he crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know I would be with you guys tomorrow did I." she rolled her eyes like a teenager. "You will just have to hang around for a while until the meeting is over!" she also crossed her arms. Cas and Rhose refused to look at each other.

"Urm…should we be worried," said Priya, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Well…Rhose has arranged a meeting with her council that will take place tomorrow when the first of the sun seeps over the land," he said, still refusing to look at his sister.

"Stop making it seem so serious. Basically, it's a gathering of my friends so that we can discuss the…issue" she had to think before saying the last word (bearing in mind if she gave anything away she would be in a lot of trouble). When everyone had finished eating, they headed out into the rain and prepared for the second half of their journey. The first part of this journey was silent. No music. No nothing. The silence was finally broken by Dean, playing his favourite songs again. You can imagine the moans that came from everyone else (even the guys in Alis's car!).

After hours of open road, they finally reached the Motel that they had been looking for. Again, they booked the rooms (the same combinations a last time) and they settled down for some hard earned rest. Sam and Priya sat on the couch, talking for a very long time before they actually realised that they had to get up in the morning. Dean and Rhose drank beer and watched TV (as always). Alis and Cas talked about the different angels and how they served their Gods. Bobby stayed up for a while, doing research, before falling to sleep on the couch.

…**..**

"So…I finally get to meet some of your friends tomorrow. I hope they're nicer than all the other angels I've met!" said Dean before taking a sip of his beer.

"Don't worry, they're nice enough," she giggled.

"What is this meeting for again?" replied Dean looking very suspicious.

"Nothing of your concern!" snapped Rhose. Dean held his hands up and gave one of those 'Dang Girl' looks at her. She sighed, drank the rest of her beer and stood up.

"If I want to be ready for this meeting, I need to get some rest," she said, looking at the time.

"You're an angel. Angels don't need sleep…do they?" he asked

"We don't NEED sleep but when we do actually fall to sleep, we can hear each other's conversation and thoughts. And trust me, sometimes you need to hear these things!" she walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Dean followed and when they had settled, Dean turned out the light and whispered "Good…night…urm…I guess."

…

"That's such a coincidence Sam, that happened to me too," laughed Priya.

"Really? Well that proves it…." He replied

"Proves what?" Priya was failing to control her laughter

"That we are both crazy…" said Sam, joining in with the laughing. Priya stopped laughing for a split second so she could catch her breath and then carried on. They kept on discussing their lives for most of the night. When Priya turned around, she saw what time was on the clock and shot to her feet.

"Wow, we should really get some sleep," she said with a very serious tone. Sam didn't say anything; he just stood up and followed her towards the bed. They stood either side of the bed, feeling very awkward.

"Urm…I could sleep on the couch if you want…" said Sam, trying to comfort her.

"No no…its fine! Really, I don't mind…" she grabbed his hand, preventing him from walking away.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sam. Priya nodded and yawed at the same time. She got under the covers first and the Sam followed. At first, they were facing away from each other. But slowly they got closer and closer until Sam had his hand on Priya's hip. They stayed like this for the rest of the night.

…

"So…every God that is ever mentioned in every religion is real?" said Alis, raising her eye brow in confusion.

"Yes, and each God has their own angels." He nodded.

"Wow….this is really confusing!" she rubbed her head. Cas smiled at her and laughed. He knew she wouldn't take this the wrong way. They both kept laughing until they forgot what they were laughing at.

"It's getting late Cas, I think we should get some rest. We have another day of searching tomorrow!" yawned Alis. Castiel nodded and followed her towards the bed. They both got under the covers and Alis turned out the lights. Lots of quiet whispering followed before they both fell asleep. Cas was the last to fall asleep. He liked to make sure Alis was asleep before he turned in for the night.

…**.**

The next morning, everyone woke up, drank coffee and headed to Bobby's room. They all sat there, staring at Rhose as she mumbled to an amulet she was holding. Finally, she opened her eyes and then looked over Cas.

"It's time. They are coming," she said very softly.

She headed to the door and walked gracefully down the hall. When she first arrived at Bobby's she was wearing a white dress with green rings around the sleeves and the bottom of the dress itself; a green sash also hung from her right shoulder. Now she had picked up a hunter's fashion sense, she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a small black vest top and a camouflage jacket with brown lace up boots (she was also wearing sunglasses!). She had obviously picked this up from Alis who was wearing green skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a white vest top and a leather jacket. Rhose also had her hair parted to the side instead of having it all brushed back. Alis admired Rhose's choice of clothing.

When they got outside, Rhose went over to the other side of the path and headed for the small group of trees and an old house at the end of the street. She went up to the door of the house and kicked it open. There was no one inside. Rhose sat down and put her feet on the table. They all waited for Rhose's so called 'friends to arrive.' Suddenly, the sound of birds wings came from outside. Rhose got up and headed towards the door to see who had arrived first…

**Please leave a comment and get ready to meet some MORE angels…..**


End file.
